Lindsay Denton
Lindsay Denton was a former Detective Inspector with Central Police. Background Denton was born on the 12th April 1976 to Elizabeth Denton and an unnamed father. She later joined Central Police. Whilst working in Crime Analysis, she entered into a brief relationship with DCC Mike Dryden, becoming pregnant with his child. He later pressured her into having an abortion and stopped seeing her, resulting in her becoming his stalker. Prior to the events of Series 2, her mother became increasingly ill and had to be taken into care at Ashcliffe Nursing Home. In order to afford the fees, Denton sold both hers and her mothers house and moved into a smaller terrace. Medical records show her address as: 31 Harpur Street, Haneast, B17 0KW. Series 2 The Ambush Denton is first introduced as the duty Inspector at 4th Street Station on the night of September 5th 2013. After receiving a call from DS Jayne Akers from AC-9 Witness Protection regarding a credible threat to the life of a witness, she attempts to contact her superior, Chief Superintendent Raymond Mallick to authorise an extraction. Unable to reach him, she then calls up to Deputy Chief Constable Mike Dryden, who authorises the op, much to the objection of Sergeant O'Neill. Taking PC Vincent Butler and Sergeant Alex Wallis with her, Denton makes her way to the safe house. Arriving at the safe house at St. James Close, Denton has Akers and the witness, Tommy Hunter, take a second car with the uniformed officers, whilst she leads alone. When Denton takes a surprise alternative route back to the station, her car is forced off the road, and Akers vehicle crashed into head on. The impact deploys the airbags, which incapacitate the uniformed officers in the front. Shaken, Denton urgently calls for backup. Two masked gunmen (later revealed to be corrupt officers DS Manish Prasad and DC Jeremy Cole) emerge from the vehicle, and after shooting dead Butler and Wallis open fire on Akers and Hunter. After being shot, the two gunmen then douse them in petrol and set them on fire before making off. A shaken Denton then emerges from her car, and puts out the fire on Akers body. After being taken to South Central Hospital with Akers and Hunter, Denton sits in shock as Akers is pronounced dead. She is questioned by Chief Superintendent Raymond Mallick, but does answer, instead chastising him for not responding to her request. Upon returning to 4th Street Station, Denton is assaulted in the toilets by Sergeant O'Neill and the rest of the staff, who blame her for the deaths of their colleagues. She is then called into AC-12 to be interviewed as a witness to recount the events of the ambush, where she is represented by her federation rep Detective Inspector Samuel Royal. During the interview, it is mentioned by DC Georgia Trotman that Denton had previously reported a two colleagues for breaches of conduct, both of which were upheld. However, when DS Steve Arnott and Superintendent Ted Hastings begin to question her regarding the choice of route that led to the ambush, and suggest she would be susceptible to bribery due to her financial situation, Royal has the interview terminated. Denton then chastises AC-12, claiming they are trying to twist a case out of her misfortunes. Back at 4th Street Station, DC Kate Fleming joins the Missing Persons Unit undercover as DC Kate Foster. Later that evening, Denton confronts her neighbour, Lorna Barratt, who is playing loud music. Before Barratt can even finish asking her what she wants, Denton hits her on the side of the head with a wine bottle, then repeatedly bashes her head against the floor shouting "I will not take this anymore!" She then walks off, wipes down the botttle, and throws it in a neighbours wheelie bin. Back at the station, Denton is assigned to the Missing Persons Unit, to monitor cases on 28 day review by Mallick. She believes this lackluster posting is retribution for her not covering for him the night of the ambush, and claims she will be taking it to HR. Whilst scrolling through the Central Police Portal at missing persons, she stops briefly on the page of Jackie Laverty, before focusing on the page of Carly Kirk. She then pays a visit to Bob Carson and Tessa Carson, Carly's foster parents. Back at the station, she is met by DS Steve Arnott and DC Georgia Trotman, who want to ask her more questions. Although initially apprehensive, she eventually talks with them regarding the behaviour of DS Jayne Akers the night of the ambush. Denton later leaves 4th Street Station, claiming to be going on a personal errand. DC Kate Fleming follows her discreetly. She firsts pays a visit to her mother, Elizabeth Denton, at Ashcliffe Nursing Home, and then enters payphone booth to make a call. Fleming has police Telecommunications trace it, and it transpires that Denton called the Intensive Care Unit of South Central Hospital, where Tommy Hunter is being treated. Not wanting to blow her cover early on, Fleming has DS Steve Arnott and DC Georgia Trotman go to the hospital, and returns to the station before Denton gets back. The episode ends with Denton cautiously staring at Fleming from her office, before closing the blinds. Carly Denton is informed by Mallick informs her that Lorna Barratt, her neighbour, has complained about Lindsay attacking her to professional standards. Denton denies the charges, claiming Barratt has a long history of alcoholism and mental health problems and is making it up. She also has DC Kate Fleming (known to Denton as DC Kate Foster) act as a witness to Mallicks accusations. She then warns Mallick she intends to clear her name, even if it means dragging all her colleagues through the courts. That night she returns to her neighbours house to again complain about the loud music. Barratt threatens to sue her, then says if Denton pays her £100 she will keep it down. Denton refuses, giving her only £10, which Barratt begrudgingly accepts. She and Fleming pay a visit to The Queens Arms, where a friend of Carly Kirk named Michelle works. During their questioning, Michelle reveals that Carly had an Asian boyfriend named Matt, who was nearly twice her age. The two then make their way to revisit the Carsons, Carly's foster parents, and Denton enters their address into the sat nav in her car. When Kate attempts to gain Dentons trust by offering to cover for her regarding the assault on Lorna Barratt, Denton fakes concern at her offer to lie. Later, she accosts media manager Jo Dwyer outside Pelbury House and asks her to publicise the disappearance of Carly Kirk, but is brushed off. Back at the station she meets with the Carsons, and sadly informs them that there will be no press conference regarding Carly's disappearance due to "insufficient interest". Although Bob Carson is understanding, Tessa Carson becomes angry at the fact, and blames Denton before storming out. That night, Denton receives a surprise visit from Fleming at her home in Haneast, who brings a bottle of wine as a "peace offering" for her previous mess up. The two briefly talk. Series 3 After being granted an appeal trial, and is acquitted on the basis of an improper sexual relationship with Arnott. After refusing to accept a bribe, she is murdered by "The Caddy", a corrupt officer. Prior to her death, Lindsay discovered crucial evidence pertaining to the Danny Waldron murder investigation and historic child sex abuse. Category:Character Category:Past Character Category:Deceased Category:Series 2 Cast Category:Series 3 Cast Category:Female Category:Police